


Best. Parents. Ever.

by sqbr



Series: Urthemiel [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Comic, F/M, Fanart, Fancomic, Humour, Kidfic, M/M, Mage, Multi, OT3, Slash, Transcribed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-05
Updated: 2010-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zevran, Dane and Morrigan have a unique approach to parenting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best. Parents. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> [Crossposted to DeviantArt](http://sqbr.deviantart.com/art/Dragon-Age-Best-Parents-Ever-156218371).

[ ](http://sqbr.deviantart.com/art/Dragon-Age-Best-Parents-Ever-156218371)

Transcript:  
Zevran: Are you sure this is wise?  
Morrigan (holding a baby): Says the man I saw teaching her to make fleshrot.  
Zevran: When your mother has a habit of turning into a giant spider, I think it is only prudent to have a firm grasp of poisons.  
Dane Amell (demonstrating a spell): And remember, if any mean templars chase you, shoot this at their heads.

**Author's Note:**

> Sketchier than usual since I did my "pencils" digitally what with all the tricky positioning, and then decided any "inking" I did over the top probably wouldn't end up as expressive. Background from the game in the Dalish Camp.


End file.
